Terrariums of various types have been used since the 1800's and can generally be classified as open type (typically used for dry plants) and closed type (typically used for tropical plants). A terrarium is a container made of glass or other transparent material that takes in sunlight and carbon dioxide, and through photosynthesis produces food for the enclosed plant which then gives off oxygen and transpires water that condenses and runs down the sides of the container to water the plant. Closed type terrariums are usually sealed and require little to no watering because condensate forms to allow the terrarium to effectively “self-water”. However, these terrariums do need to be opened at regular intervals (typically once a week) to remove excess moisture from the air and walls of the container. Open type terrariums are not sealed and require more watering because the moisture escapes.
There are known problems associated with closed-type terrariums. For example, the shape and configuration of some known terrarium enclosures do not lend themselves to providing the necessary level of humidity and shelter. Moss does not assimilate water through its roots, instead it uptakes water through its foliage, hence when owners forget to open the lid at regular intervals, excess moisture can accumulate and effectively over-water the plant. This can lead to the growth of mould which can damage plants and discolour the inside of the terrarium. Another problem arises when certain areas of the plant do not receive sufficient condensate, which can lead to flourishing areas around the sides where condensate runs down the walls, for example, but a central area which is wilted and dying through lack of water.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome at least some of the aforementioned problems or to provide the public with a useful alternative.
Throughout this specification, reference to a “plant” is not intended to be limited to any one plant variety. For example, a plant as referenced herein may include mosses, orchids, ferns and/or air plants. In addition, whilst not specifically described, the terrarium could include a soil mix to ensure good growing conditions for the plant.